Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten
Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten (フェアリーテイル・忘れた物語, Fearī Teiru: Wasureta Monogatari), alternatively called Chronicles of the Forsaken Prince (放棄され王子の文集, Hokisare Ōji no Bunshū) — alluding to the central protagonist of the story and his various actions that affect it, is a fanon installment of the original series; taking place in an alternate universe, some elements will differ from the canon — the main one being the absence of the concept of guilds, being replaced by organizations & groups. It's authored solely by User:Alpha Olphion — being one of the storylines that's part of the Heroic Chronicles. There's two opening themes for this series, while having four closing themes — both of which are divided by the two parts of the storyline itself. For Part I, the opening theme is Fight for Liberty by UVERworld, while the two closing themes are Sacrifice by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams and Event Horizon by gumi respectively. For Part II, the opening theme is COMA by gumi, while the other two closing themes are Axis by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION and Heart Realize by ryo (supercell) ft. TiA. Super Kami Guru has predicted that this series will last for quite some time, as there are many arcs to cover and many characters involved — some of which are involved with other storylines. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is copyright Hiro Mashima. Please do not associate this series with his, even if various elements are similar. Thank you and have a nice time reading. Synopsis Part I Dante Alozade is a young prince that left his homeland of Infernius — a kingdom in danger of falling into ruin due to the machinations of the current king, Ignatius Alighieri. Joining the Colonel Faction, he becomes one of the four known generals — having his personal faction made up his childhood friends and people he met along the way. With these rag-tag bunch of mages, they travel to specific parts of the continent, completing any mission given to them by Kaiser Greymore while gaining enough power to one day take back the kingdom that the young prince is fighting so desperately for. It seems that all odds against Dante's favor, going from the various dangers standing in his way to his older brother having it out for him for unknown reasons. But this doesn't mean that he will give up so easily, especially when the lives of his loved ones are on the line. Part II After defeating his father in their final battle, Dante finally achieves his lifelong goal — ascending the empty throne and becoming the new king of the Infernius kingdom; though he's no longer part of the Colonel Faction at this point, he still holds fealty towards them for everything they did to aid him in achieving such a grandiose & nearly-impossible feat. However, the battle has left the kingdom in ruins. As the new king, it's up to Dante to re-build what was once a great nation. This is something considered to be almost impossible, especially when he has to deal with the looming threats outside of the kingdom — going from the affairs with other countries, to the interference by one of the superpowers of Earthland, to a band of infamous pirates, to even an organization comprised of powerful Demons derived from the very pits of Meggido who're bent on reviving their "god" while bringing about the extinction of the human race. I guess this king has his work cut out for him. Arcs Part I Part II Fillers ''Note: The events of these stories don't affect the main storyline as they're completely unrelated.'' Side-Stories ''Note: Unlike the fillers, these are part of the storyline as it explain certain elements of the story that have yet to be either seen or mentioned.'' Characters Protagonists Antagonists Supporting Characters Other Next Installments/Spin-Offs *'Tales of the Forgotten: Century of Myth' *'Tales of the Red Dawn' *'Tales of the Astraens' *'K.A.M.E.N.' *'White Month Survival' *'Chronicles of the Vespirian Heroes' *'Fairy Tail: Legends of the New Age' Behind the Scenes/Production Notes Trivia *This series is recorded to have the most spin-offs on this site. This is because the author plans to do multiple storylines that derive from the main one, each describing a certain series of events that either affect said main one, another storyline, or in some cases, both. :*Collectively, the author has named the entire series and its derivatives "Heroic Chronicles"; he finds it appropriate because each of them are based on one or more protagonists in one aspect or another. Also, since most of them takes place around the same time in the same universe (the other two take place in either an alternate timeline or an alternative world), but from different perspectives, the naming is even more appropriate. ::*The author also admits that the naming is also based off of the Sun Trilogy, a storyline co-authored by Aha & Per respectively which has three known parts: Daybreak, Dawn, Dusk. *Due to some issues, the series will be estimated to launch around Winter 2017-2018 at best. This is because there's much planning to be done and the author's involvement with other matters — either on the site or in real life. *According to the author, the reason why there are so many characters involved in the series because he wants to have much more character development involved, something he felt that the original Fairy Tail manga severely lacked. :*It should be noted that unlike said mainstream, the author will do much world-building. Thus, the series and its spin-offs will focus on various locations, not just one. This includes alternate dimensions and the like. *There will be no cameos from other users' characters, so please do not ask. :*''However'', should the author wish it, there could be possible crossovers — certain series interacting with this one, in order to enhance the reading quality of the storyline. However, this is if the said user proves himself to be a good writer. Even then, it would be considered to be a filler for safety precautions. *The naming sense of the series' title come from the author's love of the Aselia series, specifically five of the author's favorite games: Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Graces, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xilia — both the first & the second, and most recently — Tales of Zestiria. :*Ironically enough, the author admits that some elements of the main storyline & its spin-offs will be derived from said series in honor of his love for it. *According to the author, the series will be relatively light-hearted while having some dark overtones, thus sticking to the theme of most shōnen manga to an extent. Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline